Problem: Rewrite the fraction as a decimal. $\dfrac{7}{4}=$
Explanation: $ \dfrac{7}{4}$ represents $7 \div 4 $. ${4}$ ${7}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{7}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${7}\div4={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{3}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{30}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${30}\div4={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{2}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{20}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${20}\div4={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $\dfrac{7}{4} =1.75$